mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bloque POW
El Bloque POW es un item icónico que apareció por primera vez en Mario Bros. Es un bloque que al ser golpeado causa un terremoto. Apariciones Mario Bros. POW es un elemento que aparece en Mario Bros. (la versión arcade y sus posts, no la Game & Watch). Cuando golpea, noquea a todos los enemigos en la pantalla, pero sólo los que estaban en el suelo. Se puede golpear un cierto número de veces antes de que desaparezca. Cada vez que es golpeado, se aplasta. En algunos ports del juego, el POW pueden ser recogido. Sin embargo lanzar POW hace desaparecer el bloquer definitivamente, sin importar cuantas veces fue golpeado antes Super Mario Bros. 2 (Doki Doki Panic) POW ya existía en el Doki Doki Panic original antes de convertirlo en un juego de Mario. Como en el juego arcade, sólo se usa una vez contra los enemigos que estén en pantalla Una versión gigante del bloque aparece en el remake de Gameboy Advance; rebota varias veces en el suelo antes de desaparecer New Super Mario Bros. 2 POW regresaron con New Super Mario Bros. 2, con una variación de color rojo. A diferencia de la variante azul, estos rojos inician una reacción en cadena de uno con el otro pero no pueden derrotar a los enemigos en pantalla, caer las monedas en el aire ó agitar los bloques con interrogación. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island En Super Mario World 2: Yoshi Island, si Yoshi golpea un POW, todos los enemigos cercanos se convierten en estrellas. Sólo aparece en la Cueva Lakitu. Pueden ser golpeado tres veces antes de que desaparezca. POWs pequeños los obtienes como premios en los retos de bonificación, estos se llaman Anywhere Pow. Saga Paper Mario Bloque POW Aparece en: Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Puerta Milenaria y Super Paper Mario En la serie Paper Mario, POW es un elemento portátil que hace dos daños a todos los enemigos (pero mucho más en Super Paper Mario). En Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria, POWafecta a todos los enemigos en la pantalla, incluyendo a los enemigos incluso los que vuelan. En Super Paper Mario se utilizan como un elemento portátil, que cuando los daños activos todos los enemigos actualmente en la pantalla. New Super Mario Bros. Wii POW en New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Al igual que en Super Mario Bros. 2, que puede ser recogido y transportado, y arrojado una vez, elimina a todos los enemigos en pantalla y también hace hace caer las monedas flotante y estrellas escondidas en algunos niveles. Mario Power Tennis POW hacen una pequeña aparición en Mario Power Tennis, en el Tribunal de Justicia Mario Classic. Un bloque POW se mueve hacia atrás y adelante a través de la red. Si un jugador golpea la pelota a través de él, a todos los enemigos en el lado del jugador de la cancha a ser aturdido, que permite al jugador para derrotarlos corriendo hacia ellos, pero no puede golpear personajes en el aire; después de un numero de usos, desaparecerá. Mario Tennis Open En Mario Tennis Open, el bloque POW tiene su propio equipo de Mii, incluyendo una raqueta, pulseras y zapatos. Mario Super Sluggers Se obtienen en un cofre determinado en Mario Stadium Serie Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Son un objeto oculto en la zona Mushroom Kingdom, lanza a los personajes hacia el cielo. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hace una aparición en el Super Smash Bros. Brawl etapa Mario Bros en el que se puede utilizar para paralizar a todos los enemigos en la pantalla, permitiendo que sean recogidos y lanzados a los otros jugadores. Después de que desaparezca como consecuencia de ser golpeado un par de veces, volverá a aparecer de nuevo en el mismo lugar en el escenario. Smash Bros for Wii U/ Nintendo 3DS Super Smash Bros for Wii U/ Nintendo 3DS En esta entrega, aparece como un ítem normal del juego pudiendo ser agarrado y lanzado hasta tres veces, el bloque al lanzarlo crea una pequeña onda y afecta a los enemigos que hay alrededor de esa onda En la serie Mario Kart Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Este objeto no existe en Mario Kart Double Dash!, Las letras, "POW", es la placa de matrícula de los coches Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, it's one of the special elements of Waluigi. When used, a random runner is stunned for about seven seconds. Mario Kart Wii It's a new item Mario Kart Wii. When sent by a player, all runners are thrown into the air above their kats. It also causes players to come out in a similar fashion to that caused by a banana peel, except they lose all of their current items. Mientras usen una estrella, Mega Mushroom, o Bullet Bill, no se ven afectados POW. Tambien es una placa de matrícula de todos los coches en la autopista Moonview. Función El que usa el objeto hace que todos los karts que vayan delante den vueltas unos 3 segundos y pierdan sus objetos.thumb Truco En Mario Kart Wii, si te lanzan el ítem, en el último agitamiento mueve el mando Wii mote, y lo esquivarás, pero el objeto equipado desaparecerá (sirve tanto para kart como para moto); o subiendo por una rampa y que el terremoto te pille en el aire en el que, a diferencia que el anterior, no se te desaparece el objeto equipado. También si tienes el modo nunchuk agita el control de Wii (sirve para karts y motos). New Super Mario Bros., Wii, 2 y U Función Generalmente cundo encuentras un bloque POW sirve para eliminar enemigos, para para desbloquear una Moneda Estrella o para recoger las monedas a las que no llegas, haciendo que se caigan. Super Paper Mario Golpea a los enemigos que hay en pantalla. se usa moviendo el mando rápidamente tras usarlo para que sea más efectivo.thumb Paper Mario: Sticker Star Cuando lo golpeas causa daño a todos los enemigos de la pantalla y puede llegar a arrugarlos excepto a los enemigos voladores. Tiene la versión normal, brillante y radiante, si se usa en la versión radiante, el ataque será en dos tiempos.thumb|92px Galería 180px-Bloque_POW_MKWii.jpg ob_bloque_pow_rojo.gif Ob ataque pow.jpg Bloque POW.jpg 92px-Bloque_pow.jpg Pantallazo-12.png|Mario con un Bloque Pow Pantallazo-13.png|El terremoto co en bloque. Pantallazo-d.png|2do bloque al revez. Three Spinies.png|Gracias. Curiosidades *En New Super Mario Bros. 2 cambia de color a rojo. fr:Bloc POW en:POW Block de:POW-Block fi:POW-block it:Blocco POW nl:POW Block Categoría:Objetos de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Objetos de Mario Bros. Categoría:Objetos de Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Mario Kart Wii Categoría:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoría:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoría:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Categoría:Bloques Categoría:Objetos de New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoría:Objetos de New Super Mario Bros.